


Study Session

by Johnismyloveforever64



Category: The Beatles, The Beatles (Band)
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-20 02:29:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20667836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johnismyloveforever64/pseuds/Johnismyloveforever64
Summary: Paul is trying to study for his A-levels, but John keeps interrupting him.





	Study Session

“Do you want to listen to music?” John sounded so bored. Paul and John were lying across John’s bed at Mendips. Paul was sat up on his elbows, facing away from John. John was lying on his back beside him, looking at the ceiling. About a dozen books and notebooks were laid out all over John’s bed. None of them were John’s. Paul was studying for his O-levels, something John had done a year earlier. John, meanwhile, was sitting comfortably in the sixth form, his next big exams still a year out.

“I guess we can put something on, but nothing too distracting,” Paul replied not looking up from his notes.  
John put on the latest Elvis record which was neither relaxing nor calming. It was a loud, bombastic record and John smiles cheekily knowing exactly what he was doing. Paul shot him a glare. 

“Okay,” John said, rolling his eyes (but hiding a smile), “I’ll turn it down.” He lowered the volume a few notches, and Paul thanked him.  
Paul began writing furiously in his notebook, and John, rising like a snake in the grass, over his shoulder, tried to take a peak. “What are you writing, love?” 

“I’m just trying to take down some Shakespeare quotes.”

“I can help you with that.”

“If you start listing all the references to genitalia, I’ll walk.”

“But if you want an A,” John mused poking Paul in the side with one of his pens. It tickled a bit. Paul pushed him away. John poked him again. 

“John, you are such a twat,” Paul responded, grabbing the pens from him and tossing them on the carpet. He returned to his books. John laid against the pillows--bored to tears. He looked up at the plain white ceiling. He wondered why he didn’t put a poster up there. A nice poster of Marlon Brando would really brighten up the room. He faced the wall beside his bed. Just next to his pillow was a small collage of Paul’s face. Mimi, when she saw it, said it was a bit much. “I can see putting his picture up on your mirror but next to your pillow. Really, John?” She had said. He looked at the little black and white pictures of his beloved. He smiled serenely. 

“Hey Paulie,” he said quietly. 

“What?” Paul responded, annoyed. 

“I love you.” 

Paul peaked over at him. He hid a smile. “I love you too, hon, but I do have to study.” He gave John a little eskimo kiss. Then, he promptly returned to his work. 

Moments later, John grew bored again. He began blowing on Paul’s ear. Paul quickly spun around and blew in John’s mouth. He cringed. 

“Okay, I see how gross that is,” John conceded. 

“Here,” Paul said, ripping out a piece of paper from his notes. “If you’re so bored, why don’t you just draw something.” 

Moments later, a drawing landed on Paul’s lap. He fully expected it to be a picture of an erect penis, but John surprised him. It was actually a picture of Paul. He was at the top of a tall tower, and a little teddy boy John was at the bottom yelling ‘help.’  
Paul laughed and handed it back to him. 

“I appreciate your artistry, so why don’t you help me pass my O-levels in art.” 

“I thought you were on English?”

“I can switch gears.” 

He handed John a very thick and heavy textbook. On the cover was a Van Gogh. John immediately recognized it. Realizing that he may actually be able to help, he flipped to a random page and began quizzing Paul on various paintings. For a little while, they actually found a good rhythm with John reading and Paul guessing. After going through three chapters worth of paintings, Paul declared that the art history lesson was over. 

“What do you want to do now?” John asked, weaving a pencil through his long, coiffed hair. 

“I’m going back to the bard,” Paul announced. “I know you’re bored, but you can keep listening to music if you want.”  
John turned on the record player and picked out an Al Green record. It was one that could turn basically anyone on. Paul, especially, seemed a bit twitchy. John, meanwhile, was watching his Paul work longingly. With a yawn, John wrapped his arm around Paul and positioned himself in the perfect spooning position. Paul, instinctively, sunk deeper into his arms. He didn’t look at John at all; he was fixated on his book. John gently kissed Paul’s hair. He inhaled Paul’s boyish scent. Paul didn’t look up. John kissed Paul again this time on the neck. Paul turned around. 

“I’m trying to study.”

John backed off though he continued to play with his hair. Paul as he read stroked John’s thigh. Over his tight jeans, he could feel the thickness of John’s thighs. He squeezed them a little. They were so firm. John all the while was invested in the softness of Paul’s hair. 

“I like when you do that,” Paul said absentmindedly.

“Do what?” John asked coyly. 

“Stroke my hair.”

“Your hair is so soft. It’s like petting a cat.” 

Paul tittered. 

“I like when you do that,” John continued.

“Do what?” Paul asked. 

“Stroke my thigh like a salesmen stroking the boot of a Chevy to make a sale.” 

Paul laughed. 

“You have amazing thighs.”

“Do I?” He asked coyly. “What makes them so amazing?”

“Your skin is real soft. And your thighs are so tight.” 

John sort of purred. 

“Well don’t stop.” Paul continue stroking his thigh. As he did, his fingers crawled higher up John’s thigh. He then slipped his fingers under John’s waistband. He hesitated for a second. 

“Keep going,” he whispered. 

Paul ran his fingers over the shaft of John’s penis. John’s dick was already hard. Paul cupped his hands around it and rapidly jacked him off. John had the biggest grin on his face. He slide one hand onto Paul’s ass and squeezed it which broke Paul’s concentration a bit. Paul giggled. 

“You’re so cheeky,” Paul teased. He tapped John’s nose with his free hand. Before he could pull his hand away, John tried to bite at it. 

“Fucking kiss me,” John moaned.

Paul kissed him hard, their teeth gnashing together. Paul rolled over, so he was on top of John; his hand was still resting on John’s dick. In sync, Paul stroked John’s dick with fervor while John stuck his tongue down Paul’s throat. John bit Paul’s lip as he felt an orgasmic sense of pleasure move through him. He tugged on Paul’s lip a little which made Paul moan. Paul ran his fingers through John’s hair, feeling the vaseline against his fingertips. He then began sucking on John’s ear, and it was at that moment that John, with a loud moan, came. The pair fell back against the bed with a bit of an after-sex glow. 

“Welp, back to Shakespeare,” Paul said, picking up one of the books.

“Hold on,” John called out, plucking the book from Paul’s hand, “I thought we’d given up on the studying?” 

“No, I still have A-levels to pass. Besides, I think I’m pretty satisfied.”

“Pretty?” John pretended to be offended. He pinned Paul against the bed and grinned at his mate. “I guess we’ll have to fix that,” he continued as he kissed Paul’s neck.


End file.
